Vriska Serket
|-|God Tier= |-|Ancestral Awakening= Summary Vriska Serket, also known by her Trollian handle, arachnidsGrip, is one of the trolls who played the game Sgrub and are thus responsible for the creation of the human's Genesis Frog. Out of the trolls, Vriska is the one most loathed by her peers due to her penchant for mind games, unnecessary torment, manipulation, and selfishness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher | At least 5-B | At least Low 2-C Name: Vriska Serket, arachnidsGrip Origin: Homestuck Age: 6 - 7 solar sweeps (13 - 16 years old) Gender: Female Classification: Troll, God Tier, Thief of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, X-Ray Vision with her Vision Eightfold (Her enhanced vision renders the opaque permeable to light, allowing her to see into Scratch's Magic Cue Ball), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can make others fall asleep with her psychic powers), Flight with her rocket boots, Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years. Her ancestor lived for hundreds of years), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All mid and highbloods can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream) | Flight, Supernatural Luck, Probability Manipulation (Can steal luck from others and use it to her own advantage), Resurrection (As long as her death is not "Heroic" or "Just", she will be resurrected shortly afterwards), Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Decapitated her massive Lusus with a guillotine summoned by the Fluorite Octet, triggering a small avalanche that brought a large part of her house in the process, can easily kill monsters in Sgrub, and should be somewhat comparable to the other trolls). | At least Planet level (Should be comparable to John Egbert and Liv Tyler, and she killed the Black King with a roll of 8 eights, dealing more damage to him than any of the other trolls, save for possibly Gamzee). | At least Universe level+ (In this state, she'd be able to fight evenly with Bec Noir, and Doc Scratch implied that she could may very well win). Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the likes of John, Aradia, and a 3x prototyped Jack) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Bec Noir). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher | At least Planet Class | At least Universal+ (Can trade blows with Bec Noir). Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Took a beating from Aradiabot, but was lethally injured and eventually died from her injuries) | At least Planet level | At least Universe level+ (Can take blows from Bec Noir). Stamina: High. Range: Melee range, varies with her rolls. Multi-Universal with telepathy (She can affect the minds of the humans in the kid's session from the Veil in the trolls' session). Standard Equipment: The Fluorite Octet, and her Rocket Boots. *'The Fluorite Octet:' Vriska's weapons of choice, a set of eight eight-sided die that she discovered aboard a ghost ship. When Vriska rolls them, they enact a different result depending on the roll, and even the order that the dice fall in is important to the result. There are 16, 777, 216 permutations of possible values, and the effect of the dice is more powerful the higher the roll. It is implied that for every possible roll, there is a unique effect - though, instead of leaving it up to chance, Vriska can use her powers as a Hero of Light to pick out certain results, twice rolling an "impossibly lucky roll" of eight eights. **'Guillotine de la Marquise:' Apparently resulting from a roll of 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, this roll summons a massive, spectral blue guillotine above Vriska's target that swings down quickly to decapitate them. **'Reroll x2:' Presumably allows Vriska to reroll the Octet two more times and use the results given by both rolls. **'Ancestral Awakening:' Vriska's most powerful technique, resulting from an extremely lucky roll of eight eights, which acts as an extremely powerful transformation that allows her to take on the traits of her ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, gaining a spectral blue sword and an exponential boost in power that allows her to match even a First Guardian. Intelligence: Vriska is incredibly intelligent and capable of forming complex long-term plans to reach her goals, supposedly even masterminding the creation of Bec Noir in the kids' session, though she was in truth partly manipulated by Doc Scratch. She can even create highly complex doomsday devices, though many of them don't work all that well. Weaknesses: Vriska is extremely arrogant and overly focused on glory. The strength of the Fluorite Octet depends on her roll, which is up to chance, though she can manipulate these results due to her status as a Thief of Light. Multi-Universal distances weaken the effects of her mind control, making it so that she can only make targets at such a distance fall asleep. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Light:' Vriska's aspect, which is associated with victory, fortune, and knowledge. As a Thief, Vriska steals her aspect from others to use it for herself. This allows her to steal the luck of others and use it to manipulate probability, and in turn allowing her to use the Fluorite Octet to their fullest potential, as she can manipulate the result of every roll to pick out any result she pleases. She can manipulate other things that are left up to chance as well, such as a coin flip, but this is up to her own choice, as she can choose not to do so if she pleases. Just as Vriska is exceptionally lucky, her opponents are very unlucky, as she possesses "all of the luck". '- Conditional Immortality:' As a God Tier, whenever Vriska dies, as long as her death was neither Heroic (meaning she died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing herself for someone else) or Just (meaning her death was well-deserved due to her terrible actions), she will be resurrected shortly afterwards. Even if she is fighting for a heroic purpose, if she is killed unceremoniously at the start of a fight, this will resurrect her, as dying without being able to put up a fight is quite unheroic. Key: Base | God Tier | Ancestral Awakening Gallery Vriska.png|Vriska's normal sprite Vriska GT.png|Vriska's God Tier sprite Vriska Selfinsert.gif|Vriska's Flarp character Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Aliens Category:Antiheroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Thieves Category:Undead Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2